


Mission Desk Drabbles 2

by wetcement



Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu, Cute, Fluff, M/M, just dumb idiots being in love and not knowing how to communicate like normal humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: the only time Kakashi willingly does paperwork
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Mission Desk Drabbles 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be crossposting my KakaIru drabbles here from Tumblr (narantine) for somewhat easier access, i guess? This is just me being bored in quarantine and wanting to write again. I'm trying to make each one focus solely on things that happen at or around the mission desk. thanks for reading.

“I need a form 14C.” Iruka looked up from the scroll he was reading at Kakashi leaning on the desk.

“14C? Name change form? Why? I’m not letting you change your name to an Icha Icha character again, go away.”

“Just give me the form.” Kakashi replied.

“No. Don’t you have anything better to do?”

“Iruka? Tsunade-Sama would like a word.” Iruka looked around Kakashi to nod at Shizune.

“Go train the kids or something.” Iruka said getting up to follow Shizune.

When he got back Kakashi was gone. Iruka sat down at the desk and took out the two new forms in the “in” box. He had forgotten about Kakashi’s form request until he looked at the numbers at the top of the paperwork. Form 14C.

Iruka rolled his eyes but read them anyway.

Current Name: _Naruto Uzumaki_  
Change in Name: _Naruto Uzumaki-Umino_  
Reason for Change: _Adoption_

Iruka couldn’t help but keep the smile off his face. Of all the things he thought Kakashi would do with a joke name change form it wasn’t this. He shook his head fondly before looking at the other form.

Current Name: _Iruka Umino_  
Change in Name: _Iruka Hatake_  
Reason for Change: _Asuma and Kurenai keep inferring that we are married so I thought we should make it official._

Underneath were a poorly drawn dolphin and scarecrow with a heart between them.

“Gods help me.” Iruka mumbled but couldn’t stop the blush from forming on his cheeks.

“Everything Okay?” Iruka’s head snapped up to Genma leaning on the desk.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Iruka said, shoving the forms in a desk drawer.

He never got rid of them.


End file.
